


The Dawn Chorus

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Kissing to the dawn chorus
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kissathon





	The Dawn Chorus

John stirred in bed and listened to the birds singing outside. He soon became conscious Harold, too, was awake and leant over to kiss him.  
  
“Good morning, Mr Wren,” he said with a kiss. “Or is it Mr Starling today?” Another kiss. “Maybe Mr Quail.” A third. “Or Mr Gull, Mr Swift, or Mr Crow?” Each new name was accompanied by a further kiss.  
  
Harold stifled a laugh and rolled over to kiss John back, effectively stopping the litany of bird names. “This one man aviary appreciates all the attention, but I can assure you, Harold will be quite sufficient.”


End file.
